Vehicle breakdowns, accidents, natural disasters, and other incidents (for example large civic events such as concerts, professional games, protests, etc.) may occur such that public safety personnel (for example, police officers, firefighters, and the like) may be brought to an incident area to respond to or otherwise help with the incident. During such incidents, network congestion may prevent users of mobile communication devices in the incident area from reliably communicating. Additionally, control and access channels from the incident area are often implemented using public infrastructure, which often has a relatively low service level expectation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.